A digital wallet refers to applications and software implemented utilizing an electronic device that allows an individual to make electronic commerce transactions. The electronic commerce transactions may include utilizing a mobile phone to purchase items at a physical store. Digital wallets may also include components for authenticating credentials of users of such digital wallets.
Digital wallets with a high volume of transactions currently process transactions serially and must wait for the previous transaction to release a lock on the wallet before the process can continue. This lack of concurrency in transaction processing causes high volumes of transactions to be processed at a much slower pace.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.